Fukenzenō (spirit)
Fukenzenō (不健全王, Godless King; idiomatically "king of the godless") is the manifested zanpakutō spirit of Zenaku Kuchiki's zanpakutō. It can manifest at any time in the real worlds dues it's zanpakutō powers. Character Overview The spirit of Fukenzenō is quite strange, not only because it's a female zanpakutō spirit belong to a male user, but because it's name suggests the fact that it's a king, while the actual spirit is a queen. Fukenzenō explains this as being a great supporter of feminism, believing that women can be king in the same way men are. The spirit has back hair reaching to her shoulders, and wears a pure white kimono. Strangely, white ribbons that find their origin at the inside of the kimono and sprout out of it's underside float around Fukenzenō. These ribbons are very durable and she can use them to restrain or bind her opponent with it. The most unique aspect of the spirit are it's ripple, rainbow-like eyes which she can use to project illusions from and also bind anyone who looks at them in one. Fukenzenō's spirit is a very independent spirit, who believes herself better than any other zanpakutō spirit and even dares to sometimes disagree with Zenaku, even though he had defeated her long ago. She's very keen, and notices details even Zenaku dares to forget at some times. Despite her strong desire for independence, she is always ready to aid Zenaku, appearing as a "voice of reason" in his head. However, she also tends to do this just to argue about Zeenaku's decisions in battle, leading to comical situations which Zenaku greatly dislikes. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Enormous Spiritual Power: Being a zanpakutō that came into origin during Zenaku's Hollowfication ritual, Fukenzenō's spiritual power is far greater than any other, "ordinary" zanpakutō. Her reiatsu is dense enough to knock out anyone in her vicinity when she releases it and devastate an entire forest with apparent ease. Her reiatsu allows her to negate the abilities of other zanpakutō, shown when she and Hitodama were confronted when their masters were fighting, and she dispelled his flames before they even touched her. :Shuihō Wuqing (水火無情, Implacable Fate; lit. "a force beyond human control"); an ability of Fukenzenō, it allows her to fire large energy attacks in the form of a slashing wave which can cause giant devastation, capable of cutting through a fortress the size of Las Noches with apparent ease. The blasts are commonly purple in color. Fukenzenō can also keep the energy within her manifested blade to augment her swings, causing aggregated damage with a single swipe. This technique has shown illusion-negating properties, cutting through illusions in the same way it cuts through physical objects. Manifestation: Due it's abilities to manipulate existence, Fukenzenō can manifest in the real world at any time, sometimes even if Zenaku doesn't want to. This allows Zenaku to let Fukenzenō fight along side him in the real world without requiring any special ability of some sort. Zanpakutō Fukenzenō (不健全王, Godless King, idiomatically "king of the godless"); Fukenzenō has shown the ability to summon a manifested version of her sealed, shikai and Bankai form at will. During his Hollow transformation, Zenaku's Yulryeo shattered due the fast energy hydration. Using his new powers, however, Zenaku was able to create a new Zanpakutō out of Yulryeo, named Fukenzenō. In it's sealed state, it takes the appearance of a normal katana, with a quite complex cross guard resembling an eight-paned window. The guard itself is gray with white stripes, and the sheath is also a startling white. *'Shikai:' Released by the command "Sever" (断つ, Tatsu); It's release takes the form of a gigantic reiatsu pillar emitting from Fukenzenō's person, dwarfing the size of Las Noches. This pillar is then divided into eight, smaller pillars which move away from Fukenzenō and create a circle with him as the center point. Fukenzenō's released form is then revealed. In it's Shikai, it takes the appearance of a double-edged japanese longblade, with a pure white blade and a light blue hilt donned with randomly spread silver and black markings. The sheath largely remains the same, although it's also decorated with the same markings as the hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: In his own words, Fukenzenō's Shikai allows him to manipulate "the ultimate essence of existence". It was first believed to allow Fukenzenō to manipulate time, space and destiny to summon different forms of an already-existing existence into being. This can be a past or future existence, or even an alternate existence, which wasn't created due a possibility that hasn't occurred in the past, such as a decision. However, as revealed later, the actual ability of Fukenzenō is to manipulate the different aspects of existence, which Fukenzenō has named, the three central pillars of "everything existing". It answers three focal questions of how reality exist, namely when, how and why. :*'Some no Jiko - Naitekītai' (最初の自己内的理体, First Self - Inner Essence); The first ability of Fukenzenō's Shikai circling about one's different temporal and possible existences, and thus divided into two forms. The first form allows for the control of Fukenzenō's past and future "existences". Basically, it allows her to summon a past or future version of herself by breaking the time/space continuum into the present area. Unlike other zanpakutō which generate clones, these beings are creatures like Fukenzenō, who can think and act on their own, although Fukenzenō seems to posses some control over them. These beings are actually Fukenzenō herself, from another time period. Fukenzenō can summon a future self which has entered Bankai without having to actually enter it herself, although the effects are lesser because she has only limited control over it. The number of 'versions' is unlimited, but if one of them gets killed, Fukenzenō herself will die too, as one cannot life without a past or future self. The second form is a more complex and powerful usage of Some no Jiko - Naitekītai and allows for the control of "alternate" selves, which are different versions of Fukenzenō that could have existed if she had taken a decision in his past otherwise than now, say "if she had followed another destiny". These versions have largely the same abilities as the first form, along with several differences. The first difference is that these selves cannot enter Shikai, nor Bankai, because Fukenzenō herself doesn't know the consequences of this. They can however, execute Kidō and such, along with the pluspoint that there might be an "another" version of Fukenzenō who's better at hakuda or Kidō, or uses a different style of Zanjutsu. These endless possibilities allow Fukenzenō to surprise her opponent time after time. Another advantage about these versions is that Fukenzenō isn't affected when they die or suffer injury, unlike the ones from the first form. :*'Tsugi no Jiko - Yoitsudan' (次の自己良い切断, Second Self - Perfect Severance); The second ability, it allows for the manipulation of the state of existing. It allows Fukenzenō to manipulate the current way an object is existing in, and then change that way. However, the technique only affects things that allow it, which commonly only includes herself and inanimate objects. More universal concepts such as life, death, etc. are also excluded. Because of this, this technique is mostly used for combat, and, with some clever thinking, can be used to heighten the user's capabilities to the maximum. When using this technique, Fukenzenō was able to change her current state of standing still into moving, allowing for the movement at great speeds she wasn't able to attain using her normal movement qualities. She can also use this to redirect incoming attacks, but has problems with zanpakutō, due the fact that the spirit sometimes may be to strong. She can however, affect energy-based attacks, giving her a near-impenetrable defense. Fukenzenō can even reshape her entire battlefield if she choses too, using her surroundings as a weapon. This technique can be used to break through most illusions easily, but has a more dangerous ability. When used in perfect synchronization with a illusion-type zanpakutō, such as Byakkō's Daitokumyō, it can change the illusions into reality, allowing for devastating effects. :*'San no Jiko - Kōkinamono' (三の自己高貴な者, Third Self - Splitter of Heaven); Not Yet Revealed Quotes Trivia *This was once the property of User:Waterkai, but he was kind enough to give it to me. Category:Characters Category:To be Deleted